


Five different ways Sansa and Dany met (and the one where they fell in love)

by sonotadream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonotadream/pseuds/sonotadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways two people can meet, but love is a rarer commodity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where Sansa is Queen in the North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



Sansa examined her reflection carefully. Her dress was simple and in a sombre colour, but the fabric was rich. Her hair was styled simply, the way her mother used to favour, but the striking red colour also made up for that.

She was meeting a queen; she had to look her best.

Wild rumours flied about Daenerys Targaryen, Stormborn and Mother of Dragons, among half a dozen other titles. She had returned to Westeros to reclaim her father's throne, with her dragons and her army of Unsullied.

Her campaign was short, but effective. Dorne had allied with her, as had Highgarden. The Lannisters hadn't put up much of a fight before folding. Petyr, in the Vale, had quickly realised where to throw his lot.

After that, only the North remained. Daenerys was waiting in the Trident and Sansa would meet her, like her ancestor had, so long ago.

It was History repeating itself. Except Sansa wasn't as cowed as Rhoden Stark had been.

They met alone in the shores of the river, their counsellors staying behind.

Daenerys wasn't as impressive in person as Sansa expected, but there was a fierceness in her gaze that shouldn't be taken lightly. They examined each other while exchanging the expected pleasantries and they arrived at the heart of the matter.

"I am not Rhoden Stark. I will not kneel."

"Are you sure? My army will defeat yours. And Winter is coming, is it not? How will you survive otherwise?"

"I'm afraid Your Grace is wrong. Winter is here. The Long Night is close again. If North falls, the rest of Westeros will fall too." Sansa allowed herself a small smile. "You're not the biggest threat around here."

To her credit, Daenerys took Sansa's warning seriously. She took a few moments to reflect, but, when she looked at Sansa again, there was something softer in her eyes.

"All right, let's talk."


	2. The one where Robert's rebellion failed

Dany wasn't fold of the North: it was cold grey and drab. But Rhaegar had wanted to come, in memory of his lady love, and insisted Dany come with him.

It was obvious that Lord Stark, despite offering all the honours due to the King, wasn't happy about their presence. And it was obvious that made Rhaegar unhappy and determined to improve relations. It wouldn't work - Northern people were stubborn and held on to their grievances.

The only thing Dany found agreeable about their visit was Sansa- Lord Stark's daughter was the closest thing to a lady in this white wasteland and she delighted in hearing Dany's stories about the court. She wanted nothing more than to visit King's Landing. Her father would never allow for it, but Dany thought there was nothing wrong in encouraging her. It ensured her company and that Sansa would be happy warming her bead.

Dany took great pleasure showing Sansa all types of womanly arts, in seeing the contentment in her face every time Dany showed her a new trick.

Their last night together, the girl was inconsolable.

"Don't cry, little dove," Dany murmured, petting Sansa's hair. She had lovely hair, Dany was going to miss that shade of red. "Your father can't keep you here forever. Sooner or later, you'll get your wish and see King's Landing. Or some Lord will throw a tournament and we'll both attend. Your father can't be a hermit forever."

"You could ask the King. If he ordered…"

Dany sighed and hugged Sansa closer. "It's no so easy. Things are tense enough as it is, my brother won't interfere like that."

"But we'll see each other again? Do you promise?"

"Of course, my darling. Of course"


	3. The one where Sansa travels to Essos

Joffrey was dead. Joffrey was dead. The thought alone was enough to keep Sansa afloat during the trip across the Narrow Sea.

She didn't know what was ahead, but it couldn't be worse than what she was leaving behind.

Littlefinger, Petyr, was coy about his plans. He only said they were going to Essos, to get away from the danger of the Lannisters and to the protection of another, more powerful player.

Sansa would have preferred they were going home to Winterfell, but that was not to be. 

Essos was different. The city of Pentos was beautiful with its brick towers and red tiles. Sansa wouldn't have minded staying there, but they soon moved on, taking the road to the interior of the continent.

"How long will the trip take?"

"Patience. You'll see in a few weeks," Petyr said. "Now, tell me, what do you know about the last Targaryens?"

Petyr kept his cards close to his chest, but Sansa was smart enough to put together some clues.

When they finally arrived at Slaver's Bay, the great city of Mereen before them, Sansa almost wasn't surprised to hear that Daenerys Targaryen was queen there.


	4. The one where Sansa is a Targaryen and Daenerys a Stark

When Sansa Targaryen came to Westeros, with her dragons and her army and her followers, Daenerys Stark, Queen of the Iron Throne was ready for her.

She had survived an unhappy marriage, a Lannister rebellion and a war. She could deal with this pretender to the throne.

They met outside the city. Sansa was dressed simply, in white; Dany looked regal, as befitting a Queen.

"I believe this is the part where you present your conditions?"

"I have no desire to start a war." Sansa smiles. It seems sweet and honest. Dany doesn't quite trust it.

"I have come to Westeros in search of a safe place for me and my people," Sansa continues, indicating the enormous camp behind her.

"And your dragons?"

"And my dragons."

"Let's say I believe your intentions. You might not want a war, but resources are scarce and Winter is coming. My people," Dany made sure Sansa noticed the emphasis, "might not like to share."

"I expect that, like me, Your Grace," Sansa, punctuated her words with a small head bow, "has seen enough war. So I have both our people. I'm sure an agreement can be reached."

Dany couldn't help feel a little flattered, but she reminded herself it wasn't time to show weakness.

"I'm not opposed to an agreement. But the problem remains - how are your people going to be fed and housed?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but the recent war was left some seats of power vacant, as it not?"

Dany looked Sansa in the eye, impressed by her boldness. "All this travel, and you want to take Casterly Rock?"

"It's either that or the Iron Throne," Sansa replies, with evident smugness. "I thought you would prefer this course of action."

And she did, of course she did. Dany had never considered herself to be ambitious, but she was not about to give up her throne. Was Sansa Targaryen trustworthy? She seemed to only want what was best for her people, and she didn't strike Dany was someone who would start a needless war, when she could only bind her time.

She had dragons and an imposing army, yes But also gold and working people, things they needed to survive the coming Winter. Sansa would bind her time, as would Dany, and, when Spring came, they would see who was ready to win the Throne.


	5. The coffee shop AU

Dany liked working at the Khalasar Kafe. She liked the people, it paid the bills and it made her less dependent on her brother Viserys. No inconvenient so far.

Until Sansa Stark walked through the door.

Dany didn't recognized her right away. The girl took after her Tully mother and hadn't much of Stark about her. But Dany saw the embroidered direwolf in her book pack, and the real one outside, and made her out before handing the coffee cup with her name scribbled on it.

It became an obsession after that. Sansa came every morning, coinciding with most of Dany's shifts. It was easy to strike a conversation, learn about her.

Sansa was attending the local college, studying English literature. It was her first time away from home and her only company was her dog, Lady. And she had no idea who Dany was.

Her family had destroyed Dany's life and she had no idea who Dany was.

It was maddening. It made Dany want to scream, yell, tear things apart.

That was how her boss, Drogo, found her one day, hiding in the store room.

"What's the matter, moon of my life?"

Daenerys wasn't sure if Drogo was flirting or being goofy, but, in that moment she didn't care. She told him everything: how the Starks and Baratheons had allied, throwing the Targaryens out of business and leaving her brother and her alone in the world.

Drogo listened attentively. After Dany finished, he nodded.

"I see. You're looking for revenge."

Dany almost disagreed, but he was right. She wanted revenge. She wanted to ruin Sansa's life the way her own was ruined. And her family's and anyone's who had allied with them.

The realization was huge, but not surprising. It was something she had wanted for a long and was only now admitting.

"Yes, I want revenge."

Drogo smiled. It was at once terrible and warm. "Yes, revenge is good. Blood for blood. It would be easy back home, things are different. But here, you'll need cunning. Tell me, this girl, you have her trust?"

"I think so."

"Then there is where you start."


	6. +1. The one where Robert's rebellion never happened

Coming to King's Landing was a dream come true for Sansa. The city, the people, the court, everything was far more exciting and much better than what her imagination could ever provide.

Oh, and King Rhaegar and Queen Elia, both so beautiful and wise…

But the person Sansa had gotten closer to was the Princess Daenerys.

"Just Dany is fine, everyone calls me so," had been about the second thing the Princess had said to her.

Sansa had blushed, confused and pleased. "Oh, I couldn't, it wouldn't be proper," she stammered.

"Nonsense, if we are to be friends, we must forget about such banalities. And we are going to be friends, are we not?"

"Of course." Sansa had smiled then, shy at first, but the Princess, Dany, proved to speak truth.

She took Sansa under her wing, introduced her to all the important people, shared her dresses and jewels, even showed Sansa her fossilised dragon eggs.

"They're my most precious treasure. A merchant brought then was a gift for Rhaegar but he said, since it was my Name Day, I should get them. Viserys was furious..." Dany trailed off, not eager to talk about her other brother. 

She was impressed with Sansa's direwolf. "She's so well trained! You have a gift."

Sansa giggled, delighted. "Not a gift, Lady's just that good."

They were in Sansa's room, sitting together on the floor. Dany took her hand in hers, caressed her cheek with the other. "She's but a reflection of you."

Dany leaned forward, pressed her lips to Sansa's. 

"And what a reflection she is."

Sansa looked at Dany with awe, a blush spreading to her cheeks. Her smile was shy, but she squeezed Dany's hand and leaned for her lips one more time.


End file.
